Rhythm & Blues
by taitkkessler
Summary: What if Double D gave up on education what if he left town with Marie to start a band What if a certain redhead who shares a shady past with the sockhead come into his life again and throw everything up in the air only time will tell warning man on man action rated M for Awesome.
1. Chapter 1

Rhythm & Blues

{Based on certain events that happened to me I simply feel it would spice up the typical Kevedd stories. I will also be adding in a few original characters I hope you all enjoy. No I don't own any original characters they belong to their creators}

Chapter 1

One Hell Of A Reunion

(Tuesday night 9:45 p.m.)

"Fifteen minutes Edd" a bartender shouts from the backdoor of the music venue immediately going back in.

Edd breathes in deep and lets out a long sigh reaching in his backpack pulling out Kool cigarettes. "The hypocrisy" chuckling to himself thinking back to all the times he warned his friends the dangers of smoking. However in his case it was the only way to calm his nerves before a show other than drinking but he didn't feel like it tonight.

Lighting his cancer stick he can't help but look up and notice the moon orange and bulbous. Eddward was never one to believe in superstition or luck only in fact yet for some strange reason he felt something. Within the confines of his stomach there was a certain discomfort that would not cease. "Simply "Pre-Show Jitters" that's all" trying to reassure himself, flicking his cigarette he then prepares his transformation to his alter-ego.

Walking inside he slips past all the fans that are too drunk or too stoned to realize where they are into the bathroom. Placing his back pack on the sink he takes a long stare into the mirror. "Don't dream it… be it" quoting one of his favorite movies he proceeds to pull out a make-up kit from his backpack. He slips out of his v neck t-shirt and starts with his primer when a thought popped up. If the Eddward from ten years ago could see himself now and how his life is. You would think he'd go into cardiac arrest and none of this would ever happen "If only" Edd whispered faintly.

Slapping on kabuki style make-up from his nose to slightly above his eyebrows covering him like a mask. He then continued by outlining the edges with emerald green, it was his favorite color they matched "His" eyes. When done with the eye shadow that matched the outline he reached into his kit to pull out a small container of glitter. Grabbing a small amount with his thumb and forefinger he tilts his head back and sprinkles it around his eyes. Finally putting on lipstick black on bottom and green on top a sudden knock on the bathroom startled him.

"Edd hurry up man we got like three minutes" it was Marie his bass player and one of his oldest friends. "I'll be out momentarily you cannot rush perfection" Edd replied with agitation. Standing up letting out another sigh he grabs his things and walks into a toilet stall. Slipping out of his sneakers he drops his shorts as well as his underwear and pulls out his costume from his backpack. A pair of black leather pants and black combat boots, he felt a surge of confidence when wearing these. Walking out of the stall he takes one last look in the mirror "Oh" he almost forgot. Removing his beanie he watched his long black hair fall to his shoulders apart from the white strands that fell in front of his left eye. Reaching in his backpack he pulls out a water bottle he couldn't wet his hair with the sink here it was "Filthy". So grabbing a couple paper towels to cover his make-up he poured the water into his hair leaving a sleek shine. Droplets from his hair fell going down his chest showing definition to his toned body.

"Jett, Jett, Jett" the fans chanted with such eagerness a smirk crept onto his face. "Time to give the people what they want" he grabbed his things and proceeded to the stage. The mc grabbed the microphone "Alright freaks moan and groan for… Jett and the Necrophobes"!

Even though there was only around sixty people it sounded like sixty thousand from the cheers. Edd felt the hairs on his neck stand up nothing beats the rush of being on stage in front of cheering fans. Looking over to Marie he simply nods and the show begins with a bang.

Edd reaching for his microphone turns toward the crowd and notices at the bar a certain red hat. Grip tightened, eyes widened and teeth clenched he instantly recognizes the figure before him. So stunned he misses his cue luckily Marie stomped on his foot hard enough for him to snap back with a loud scream.

In the crowd Kevin was hanging with his best friend ready to unwind completely unaware who is singing on the stage. Only focusing on the drink in front of him thinking how he could have been out when his kid is snoozing in the crib with his girlfriend. Even if it was her that told him he should go since he's been so uptight lately.

"Yo kev check out this band dude it's sick" His best friend Chase wanted to see this band play for a while now ever since he heard them on Facebook.

Looking on stage he looks at the lead singer with a slight discomfort "This aint really my thing man". Chase just glared at him for a second "Just close your eyes and listen then".

It was obvious that Chase had a crush on the lead singer he had this look that almost seemed mesmerized. So he decided to humor him and tried to only listen "Hey they aren't half bad" Kevin may not like the look but he did like the sound.

Opening his eyes he looked at the singer again 'Definitely doesn't have a bad bod… wait'. Something about his figure seemed familiar he couldn't quite place it. Nudging his friend he asks "Hey Chase what's that singer's name"? "Huh? Its Jett man". 'No way that's his real name' Kevin simply rolled his eyes and kept listening.

"This is going to be our last song tonight" Edd said with a slight uneasiness "God I would do anything to that guy" Chase pouted thinking he's already taken. Kevin turned to him with a grin "Why don't you blow him after the show"? Chase smirked only saying "I wish" their attention brought back to the stage.

"This is a cover yet I dedicate it to the guy who took my virginity" Edd yelled into the microphone. Someone in the crowd screamed "Who me" to which everyone laughed, Edd looked directly at Kevin shouting "This is to you Kevin".

As soon as he heard his name he froze turning his head to see Edd staring right at him with one hand holding the microphone the other in his pants.

"Kev, are you okay man" Chase looked at him confused not getting a response. He shrugged looking back at his crush with eagerness.

Edd: A gimme danger little stranger

And I'll feel you bleed

A gimme danger little stranger

And I'll heal your disease

There's nothing in my dreams

Just some ugly memories

Kiss me like the ocean breeze

Edd was on fire he felt the urge to give everything he had as a big "Fuck you" to you Kevin.

Edd: I wanna feel it, feel it, I wanna fucking feel it!

Hitting the final note Edd felt the last breath of air leave his lungs and dropped onto the stage gasping for breath. The crowd roared with cheers everyone screaming that is everyone but Kevin he was left dumbstruck.

"Dude wasn't that awesome, tell me it wasn't I dare you"? Chase asked exhausted from cheering.

Kevin was still staring at the stage thinking 'It can't be he doesn't have the beanie or the gap teeth'. Finally Edd stood up, grabbed his backpack, raised his hands and went out through the side door to get some fresh air.

Seeing him leave Kevin instinctively followed he had to know if it was really "Him" hoping it was just a bad coincidence. Edd strolled through the parking lot so he could sit down on the hood of his Honda. When he sits down he reaches in his bag for another water bottle "Always good to hydrate" chuckling to himself.

'I wonder if he's going to say anything… probably not' Leaning back on the hood he takes a drink while staring at the stars above him when.

"Double Dee is that you"? Smirking Edd sits upright to say "Salutations Kevin enjoy the show"?


	2. Chapter 2

Apologies about the wait my other story got "Blockquote" whatever the hell that means so i had to rewrite it

Ok guys here's a prequel chapter im gonna do a back (Past) and forth (Present) with the chapters so here we go without further adieu

Chapter 2

When Worlds Collide

8 years ago…

Mid-January

Double Dee was always keeping to a tight schedule never wasting a minute on meaningless activities. Actually finding comfort on a daily basis counting his ants or reorganizing his vast quantity of books. However like all heroes this protagonist had one weakness he couldn't resist.

Should he ever notice from his window a certain red head across the street working on something. He couldn't help but stare and ponder with his thoughts. 'Kevin is looking rather… fit today' he wished his tight green shirt would get soaked so he would remove it. Blushing from ear to ear at the very thought 'Oh my I should be focusing on my work right now'.

Before he could turn away as if reading his mind Kevin slips off his shirt almost seductively. Double Dee's eyes went wide he felt time had stopped around the two of them. Only to have a warm liquid hit his lips thrusting him back to reality.

'Hmm' wiping his hand across his lips he examines the crimson substance flowing from his nostril before immediately gasping sprinting to the bathroom. Pulling the lever on the sink he washes his face and grabs tissue papers to clog his nostril.

"Messy messy messy" he repeats to himself till he walks back into his room trying to remember what he was doing before. 'Oh that's right' he was supposed to start on his homework he sat at his desk by the window. Unable to resist the urge he looked out the window again only to see Kevin wasn't there. "Oh, well at least I can finish my work then" Edd said with a certain reluctance.

When suddenly a loud knock was at the door startling the boy 'It's probably just Eddy coming over early'. Walking down the stairs another knock was banged onto the door "Eddy please have some patience". Opening the door he couldn't help his blush creep onto his face "Oh salutations Kevin how can I assist you today"?

The red head looked at him weirdly not making eye contact "Hey dork I have a favor to ask…" Kevin stopped talking as he noticed the tissue in Edd's nose. "What happened"? Gesturing towards his nose Edd put a hand to his face realizing the tissue was still there. If Kevin hadn't notice his blush before he would have to be blind not to see it now.

"Oh um…" Edd turned around to pull out the stained paper and throw it out of sight "I had and accident". He blurted out almost too quickly luckily Kevin wasn't too suspicious as to why. "Well anyways, I could use your help if I don't get my grades up my coach is gonna take me off the team".

'Is he serious'? Remembering the past Kevin never asked Edd for help academically speaking of course. "Um… which courses are you struggling with"? Edd asked nervously expecting some sort of ruse. "Well it's mainly English and geography" Kevin replied "Both teachers said they would pass me if I did extra credit".

Edd couldn't help this feeling his nervousness could only be matched by his eagerness finally he spoke. "Ok if you're available I can help you later on tonight say around 8"? Trying to hide his smile Kevin replies enthusiastically "Choice! Alright dork I'll see you at my house".

As Kevin departs to his home Edd closes his door landing on the wall and feeling his chest tighten. "Oh my" he whispered what was this feeling he couldn't quite explain it. Placing his hand on his chest he stood there quietly feeling the rapid beat of his heart. His face felt warm left to imagine until he was dragged back by an alarm he set on his phone.

Pulling out his phone from his pocket he read the message above the time "Go To Eddy's House". Turning off his phone he walks toward the stairs only to stop almost forgetting about the tissue. After finding it and throwing it away in the garbage he rushes upstairs to grab his things and head off.

"Yo sock-head what took you so long me and Ed" "Ed and I, Eddy" Edd interjected. Rolling his eyes Eddy responded "Yeah yeah we started playing without you". Eddy's parents had just recently bought them the new Xbox 360. It was a formidable distraction for Eddy especially when he had ideas for scams or had homework.

"No space creatures you can't have my brains!" Ed shrieked at the television. "Calm down lumpy were playing a racing game remember"? Ed always knew how to put a smile on Edd's face maybe it was just his care-free attitude. "Well Double Dee"? Eddy asked "Oh my apologies gentleman it appears Kevin asked me to tutor him".

Eddy's mouth was wide from surprise before he responded "What the hell does Shovel-Chin need help with that he's gotta ask you"? Edd didn't know if he was insulting or praising him "He asked assistance in his English and Geometry since it concerns you so much".

Simply shaking his head Eddy responded "Sounds fishy is all I'm gonna say". Back to playing video games Edd couldn't help but wonder 'What if Eddy's right?' A few hours passed when Edd finally checked to see what time it was "Oh dear" he gasped. It was ten minutes till eight and Edd was nowhere near ready "Goodnight fellows I'll see you tomorrow".

As he rushed back to his home he couldn't help but notice Kevin was at his front door just standing there. Kevin was too lost in thought thinking about how tonight was going to go smirking to himself. "Waiting for someone?" Edd asked making Kevin jump while howling a strange yelp "Don't do that dork!"

Edd told Kevin to wait momentarily since he wasn't prepared and had to grab his things. Coming outside he locked the front door and finally said "Shall we?" When inside Kevin's house Edd took off his shoes and neatly placed them by the door. Scoffing Kevin said "This isn't Japan dork you don't need to do that" "It's called manners Kevin something I hope you know". Chuckling to himself Kevin gestured towards the couch while he grabs himself a drink. "You want anything" Kevin shouts from the kitchen "No thank you Kevin" Edd replied. Standing in the center of the room Edd couldn't help but feel uncomfortable this was "His" house. Kevin walked in looking puzzled "You can take a seat dude you don't have to wait for me".

"Oh right" Edd replied with haste finding a spot in the center of the couch looking over at Kevin he froze. A serious look of agitation was plastered on his face 'Is he nervous?' "Kevin is everything all right you look uncomfortable"? Edd asked with such sincerity that Kevin couldn't stop the blush that surfaced across his face.

"I-I'm fine just been a long day is all" he replied with worried tone "Well then let's get started shall we" Edd replied. However Kevin didn't move he just stood there frozen beads of sweat sliding down his forehead.

"Are you certain you're not ill?" before Kevin could respond Edd was right in front of him with his hand on his forehead. Their lips only inches apart 'Fuck It' Kevin lunged like a lion on its prey both landing on the couch.

Kevin had to hold the dweebs hands above his head 'I'm already this far' leaning close to his neck he starts blowing air. Up and down along the jawline Edd couldn't stop the moan escaping his lips and the blush masking his face.

"Kevin, please cease an- Ahhhh" Kevin took a nice bite out of him grinning at his reaction. Licking his prey's ear he finally says "I've seen you watch me while I work… I know what you want". Edd could only stammer trying to defend himself "I-I-I-I well you s-see" Kevin's lips interjected on his response. Kevin had such ferocity with his mouth Edd could only give into temptation feeling light-headed and very hot.

Edd wrapped his limbs tightly around Kevin like an octopus never wanting to let go…..

(MISSING PAGES)….. We apologize for the inconvenience and shall return to the program immediately

It had been several months since Kevin & Edd began their secret affair yet it didn't feel right. Kevin never wanted their secret to be brought to light. Whenever Edd would try to bring up what they are Kevin would either change the subject or throw him out.

Desperately seeking answers Edd looked to Google not the most reliable information on certain subjects but this they should have an answer. After a few moments he froze color drained from his face as he looked at the site. In bold letters it was headlined 'SO YOU'RE A FUCK BUDDY' he heard of that term from Eddy. His heart couldn't have sunk any harder into his stomach as tears streamed down his face.

'I'm just a "Fuck" to him, nothing more' the next day as they headed home from school Kevin stopped and asked. "Nobody is going to be home for a couple of hours so…." Tear stricken Edd turned and replied "I'm sorry Kevin I just can't do this anymore". Taking one last look at his face Kevin seemed shocked… and hurt? Only one word came out of his mouth while Edd ran for home "Bitch".

How was that missing page bit come on that was funny… guys? GUYS!? Leave comments and reviews and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize about the delay I notice not too many people were keen on the second chapter so I shall keep it more on the present time. Btw I wont do the missing pages thing again so there. Remember I dont own any original characters or H-Jim & H-Plank the all belong to their rightful owners. So without further adieu here is the latest installment.

* * *

Chapter 3

Stasis Within The Void

(Tuesday night 11:17 p.m.)

Kevin could only stand there in silence too many thoughts bombarded his mind leaving him dazed and confused. "I-I… Wha" was all he could get out "Words Kevin I know you know how to use them" Edd replied with sass. Eddward finally broke the ice "I assume you're wondering how this (Lowering his hand from head to toe) happened?". Kevin could only nod "Well you could say I went through a "Metamorphosis" and this is the final stage".

Finally he spoke "What are you" (**SLAM**) the side door almost ripped off its hinges. "**WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS LEAVING US WITH THE EQUIPMENT I HAVE HALF A MIND TO**… oh shit" Marie stood there in shock. "Marie what's wrong?" the drummer followed her gaze and focused on Eddward and the redhead instantly feeling his blood boil "Who is that?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Shaking her head "Just a bad memory come on let's pack our shit and…". Turning to look at her drummer catching him heading straight for them. 'Oh great' she sighed to herself and started packing things into her van quickly so they don't get stolen.

"This guy bothering you Eddward?" Kevin was now towered by the drummer who stood at 6'4" to his 6'1". Eddward placed a hand on the drummers shoulder "Not at all Alphonse please restrain yourself this is simply an old… acquaintance". However Alphonse didn't back down he was shooting daggers at Kevin who only responded by doing the same. Finally he lifted his hand for a greeting "Alphonse Brand and may I ask who you are?".

Kevin kept his hands in his pockets "Kevin Barr, now do you mind I'm trying to have a conversation here". Eddward slipped in between them facing his drummer "Alphonse though I appreciate your concern its fine I'll only be a minute". Staring into those azure eyes Al couldn't help but calm down "Fine but hurry up" he replied slowly walking away.

"He your boyfriend?" Kevin asked with venom in his voice Edd turned around shaking his head. "I don't do boyfriends he's just a close friend" 'Some friend' Kevin thought to himself. "Well if you're not busy we should catch up some time". Eddward took a moment to ponder on this "I guess… here's my number now I must be leaving see you soon Kevin".

With that once again Eddward was out of his life and Kevin could only feel that hollow pain he thought was long since buried. He could only stand there thinking back on that day as well as the memories of crying himself to sleep missing his dork. But it would seem that "Dork" has long since vanished and this cold person has taken over.

"Hey Kevin" snapped back into reality he turned around to see Chase catching up to him. "Where did you go man? I thought you ditched me" trying to be quick with his words he replied. "Nah just had to get some fresh air… I'm pretty tired man I think I'm gonna call it a night". Chase had noticed he seemed off tonight but let it go "Alright man guess I'll do the same". With that they both went home not noticing a certain singer watching them leave from afar.

"What the hell was he doing here?" Eddward jumped a bit turning to his blue haired vixen. "I don't know Marie but it seems I'm to find out soon enough" "You can't go through this again Edd it took way too long to get you over him last time". Thinking back on the time she found him in the woods balling his eyes out anger filling her body to the core.

"Do not worry Marie I have no intention of being with him… besides last I heard he is a father". Wrapping her arm around him she replied "Yeah well I feel like getting shitfaced tonight come on my treat". Dragging him back to her van they step inside finding Al sitting there with a heavy frown across his face. Marie knew why he had that look on his face but didn't want to start anything not after what transpired. Edd seemed completely oblivious and started searching for the stash of hooch Marie always had in her glove box.

Finally finding the bottle of "Kracken" black spiced rum Edd twisted the cap off and took a big swig. As he swallowed he let out a big shudder feeling the warm liquid slide down his throat. "Hey don't take all of it asshat" Marie growled snatching the bottle out of his hand. 'Think I'm gonna double up tonight' reaching under the seat she pulled out a metallic microphone case. Containing her very first pipe and an ounce of basic green 'Definitely gonna be a long night'.

Taking a swig and passing the bottle to Al she loads a bowl and unleashes her mind to "The Zen". Taking a hit holding her breath for dear life she noticed Al take a bigger gulp than Edd. She could only feel bad for him keeping a secret that's plain as day. That boy never had anyone or wanted anyone… that is except Edd.

'I wonder if… OH SHIT!' Marie forgot she was still holding her breath letting the smoke out too quickly caused her to cough uncontrollably. "My, my someone's got something on her mind" the singer slurred already starting to feel tipsy. Al took another gulp and passed it over to Edd who didn't waste time downing a third of the bottle. That was the knockout punch because now he had half-lidded eyes and couldn't keep his head up. "Yeah I wonder what you'll be like in ten years" lying through her teeth keeping Al's secret just for a bit longer.

Edd responded only with a grunt starting to feel weightless as if time had stopped and only one thing came to mind. 'Kevin' what the hell was he even doing out here Marie and Edd left Peach Creek years ago. Moving all the way down to Houston where they could start a new life. Cutting off most ties of their past Marie would talk to her sisters every so often. Lee is in college studying politics cause if there is one thing she can do is argue. May is in culinary school finding her peace in baking she has been saving money hopefully starting her own sweet shop.

The only person Edd would talk to was his little brother Jim he was three years younger and just finishing high school. In some ways Edd hated Jim after he dropped out and left town their parents stayed at home more. Showering Jim with gifts and affection hoping he wouldn't end up like the black sheep of their family. They didn't push him to be a doctor or a scientist they gave him something Edd never had… a choice.

About his freshman year Jim found himself enthralled in writing at first it was a way to deal with a bad breakup. Soon however this blossomed into short stories, poems and fanfics it helped him cope with his abandonment issues.

Edd couldn't stay mad at him for long though when his parents were off at god knows where. Jim was always by his side whenever there was a thunderstorm he would jump into Edd's bed and cling to him. It made him feel important like somebody needed him or they would perish. Suddenly the backdoor of the van swung open revealing a tall blonde barely able to keep his balance.

"And where the hell have you been Plank?" Marie asked in her best mom voice. The taller boy responded only with a glare shutting the door behind him and lying next to Al. Plank was a mute by choice and the way he communicates is with the screams of his guitar. Noticing Edd look like he was about to pass out Plank snatched the bottle from his grasp. Finishing it off he screws the cap back on places it back in Edd's hand.

Reaching for his gig bag he pulls out his baby a Fender Jaguar with a rosewood fret board and ice blue finish. He remembers the day he first laid eyes on it like it was yesterday sitting in that rundown pawn shop. His last day in Peach Creek was the day he finally stole it because there was no way he could cough up two thousand dollars.

He wasn't thinking only acting when he grabbed the guitar off the hook and ran. He was lucky enough to run into Edd and Marie when he did they were packing their stuff into Marie's van. He was out of breath and clearly had nowhere to go. Hearing the police sirens they simply look at each other and signaled him to get inside.

Plank never had any training he didn't know what chords were he just played like he was possessed. There was a running gag that he sold his soul to the devil to be able to play so well. Yet in truth he simply just had a natural talent with the guitar and he never questioned it.

Without a seconds notice he plays slowly strumming at first it soon progresses into something "Magical". Edd looked passed out but he was humming softly to the rhythm Marie and Al couldn't help but join in. Always able to create something so different so fresh they all knew this band was headed somewhere. Finally Edd sang softly but with such vigor his lyrics knew how to penetrate the soul.

**Only in a fairy tail**

**Love will always prevail**

**For those living within the norm**

**Gaze upon my kind with such scorn**

**Try as I might I always fail **

**Rotting in the ground a nameless tale**

**I feel so cold my soul has been sold **

**OH can't you see what you did to me**

**My shell is cracking and the sins keep stacking**

**These legs grow weak and I want to sleep**

**Forever in a dream ripping my anguish from the seem**

**I can't help but cry as I wonder why**

**Do I wanna know if that certain glow **

**Still shines on through to you**

On the final note everyone stopped the energy was incendiary and they were all riding a high. Edd was the first to pass out followed soon by Plank leaving only the rhythm section to embrace the silence in numbing stupor. Al couldn't help but stare at Edd wanting so badly for him to be curled up against him to stroke that silky black hair.

He was about to drift to sleep when Marie's foot nudged him "Hey, we need to talk".

* * *

Well how was that? please read and review I should have the next chapter posted on Wednesday see you soon.

-TK


End file.
